Because of you (One shot)
by marirosa1979
Summary: FF#11 Loren winner of American voice and how does Eddie fit in? read n review !


**Because of you. FF#11 (One shot)**

**Loren Tate was 18 when she won the reality show AMERICAN VOICE , after winning, her career took off making her the top female vocalist of the year, her first album sold out and went platinum. She went on tour with the well Known Eddie Duran, son of Katy and Max Duran.**

**Loren and Eddie hit it off immediately and they became a couple. All of their concerts were sold out, they were the it couple in Pop music, their fans referred to them as Leddie.**

**Everyone knew they were in love and crazy about each other, they were never seen alone, cameras caught them kissing, hugging and their concerts were amazing. This went on for two years, the label wanted more and separated Loren and Eddie making them tour in different cities for several months, this took a toll on their relationship and Loren broke up with Eddie.**

**This devastated Eddie but both remained professional when it came to their concerts.**

**A year later most artist were invited to perform in a charity concert for 10 days to benefit the children in India and Asia. All proceeds would go to build schools and feed children in these areas, all who were invited accepted and Loren and Eddie were no exception. This huge concert was to take place in Chicago. (Had to use the city I live in ****) **

**Loren was 21 at the time and arrived in the windy city with her current boyfriend Steve Castle a country singer who was also going to perform, Kelly was with them.**

"**Loren I'm going to sign you up, I'll give them your list of songs for the duration of the concert, they want you to perform Crazy girl, that's you're number one hit."**

"**What is it with that song that everyone wants to hear? But yeah I have no choice, I'll go check us in the hotel."**

**Steve smiled. "I'll go check on my schedule, see you later babe."**

**Loren smiled as he kissed her and left.**

**An hour later Eddie arrived with his on again off again girlfriend Leah, and Jake was with them.**

"**Hey Eduardo, going to check you in, see you later."**

"**Yeah we're getting something to eat."**

**Leah loved to whine which annoyed Eddie. "I'm not hungry."**

"**Fine then you wait here and I'll go and eat."**

"**Alright I'll come with you."**

**Kelly was done with all the paperwork and caught up to Loren. "Loren we'll be meeting with the media regarding the concert."**

"**Ok Kelly, what time and where?"**

"**10th floor in the Hotel conference area, at 2 pm, don't be late."**

"**I won't, Steve has a meeting later."**

"**Ok I'll see you there Loren."**

**Meanwhile, Jake was texting Eddie with the same information. **

"**Leah I have to be in a meeting at 2 pm, keep busy while I'm there."**

"**You mean I'm going to be alone again?"**

"**Hey I told you I was going to be busy and you knew it, so leave me alone."**

**At exactly 2 pm, Loren arrived on the 10 floor and walked in, the place was full of musicians who would be participating in the charity concert. Kelly walked in and sat next to her, Eddie was walking into the room when Leah interrupted. "So how long will you be?"**

"**Leah there's a small Mall downstairs, go and walk around, I'll see you later."**

**Leah rolled her eyes and walked away.**

**Jake shook his head. "Remind me why you put up with her?"**

"**I don't know Jake, I can't get this dating things going since Loren."**

"**Loren was one of a kind Eddie, I miss her."**

**Eddie cracked a small laugh. "You miss her? Imagine how I feel? I think of her every single day and moment, I go to sleep thinking of her, dreaming with her and wake up thinking of her."**

"**Eddie you still care, you love her, go and find her."**

"**What for Jake, we both have moved on."**

"**You haven't had a serious relationship since Loren, you date Leah and then you don't."**

"**Leah knows there's no commitment I can't handle it right now Jake."**

**They walked into the room and Jake saw Kelly getting some coffee. Eddie stayed a few steps behind talking to someone he knew.**

"**Kelly you're here?"**

**Kelly's eyes widen. "Hey Jake, you had to know Loren would be invited."  
Jake sighed. "Oh man, I never even thought about that one."**

**Eddie walked up to Jake who was talking to Kelly. "Hey Kelly."**

**The reporters caught on the moment they recognized Eddie and the camera flashes went off and the questions started, Loren was reading something and the noise made her get up to look, she immediately saw Eddie, their eyes locked and she froze, the flashbacks came rolling in, the hugs, the kisses, the I love you they said to one another, their concerts together and their songs.**

**Kelly walked back to Loren and the cameras followed her too. Jake stepped in. "Hi everyone, let's be professionals here and remember why we're here, this is for a charity, so let's stick to questions regarding the concert only or we will leave."**

**Everything calmed down and all of artists and musicians that were participating were asked questions. As always there are sneaky reporters who don't care. "So Eddie, Loren is here, is that a sign that you're getting back together?"**

**Jake stood up. "Hey concert questions only."**

**After 2 hours they were done. Eddie stood up and walked closer to where Loren was with Kelly. He was actually sweating and his heart was racing, looking at how beautiful Loren looked and all the memories of their time together were coming back to him as he got closer to her. "Loren great to see you."**

**Loren tried to remain calm. "Hi Eddie, you're looking great too."**

**He leaned to give her a peck on the cheeks. Jake hugged Loren and asked.**

"**Congratulations on your latest hit Crazy girl, what inspired it?"**

**Loren smiled looking away. "I guess the way I've felt back then, nothing seems to be like it use to for me Jake so the lyrics just flew in."**

**Jake immediately understood, the song reflected Loren's life after she and Eddie broke off.**

**Steve walked in and smiled as he saw Loren. "Hey babe, you done here?"**

**Loren introduced him avoiding eye contact with Eddie. "Yeah, Steve this is Jake Madsen and Eddie Duran." **

**Steve smiled holding his hand out to both Eddie and Jake. "Hey great to meet you Duran."**

"**Same here Steve."**

"**Well excuse us, I think it's time to eat, you ready Loren?"**

**Steve held Loren's hand and they walked away, Eddie felt his heart breaking as he watched Loren walking away with Steve, their hands interwined, that should be his hands holding her hands, he looked away, Leah walked in.**

"**Ok I know where we can go eat."**

**Eddie walked with Jake and Leah in tow. Loren noticed it and asked Kelly. "He's with Leah now?"**

"**Loren you know how much she pursued him, after you two broke up, she saw her chances."**

**The thought of Eddie with someone else made Loren feel sick, the memories of their 2 years together kept creeping up on her. The return of those Butterflies that only Eddie knew how to give her appeared in her tummy again, the tears wanting to stream out of her eyes, she knew better than letting them roll down her face. She had to smile, she had to pretend she was happy.**

**The following day the concert started, one by one each musician took their turn singing their most popular songs, Loren was up and she sang Crazy girl, as the lyrics left her mouth the tears wanted to follow, she wrote that song when she and Eddie broke up, with him so close it was so hard to try and do it but she had to perform and finish the song, she finally finished her set and left the stage, the next artist was announced, she walked through the back stage and ran into Eddie who sat waiting his turn. **

"**Great job Loren."**

"**Thanks Eddie, I'm sure you're going to be awesome."**

"**And I see you're very happy."**

"**Really? Just as happy as you are."**

"**Seriously Loren?"**

**Loren furrowed her eye brows giving Eddie a serious look. "I see you're with Leah, I assume you are..**

**Eddie interrupted her. "Don't assume Loren, Because of you I can't seem to move on, I can't seem to feel happy, unlike you who now parades around with Steve Castle."**

**Loren was stunned. "Eddie I'm sorry."**

"**Sorry for what Loren, you've moved on, you're happy, while I can't seem to find my place in this world anymore, because of you I can't seem to function anymore."**

"**Eddie please lower your voice!"**

**He took some steps farther away. "I'll see you later Loren."**

**He walked away and Leah appeared from behind Loren. "See what you've done to him?"**

**Loren started to cry. "Leave me alone Leah."**

"**You've ruined him, he can never be happy, God knows I've tried, I would give anything to have him love me the way he loves you, why did you have to appear again? Maybe then he would have a chance to love me, be happy, because of you nothing is possible Loren."**

**Kelly walked in. "Leah stop it right now."**

"**Just telling her like it is Kelly." Leah left running after Eddie."**

**Kelly leaned down to where Loren was sitting. Sobbing softly. "Loren please calm down."**

"**Kelly I just realized I never stopped loving him."**

**Kelly hugged Loren as she sobbed.**

**The following days the concert continued as planned, Loren singing and Eddie doing his set of songs. On the last day Loren went up to sing her hit song Crazy girl, the lyrics reminded her of her state of mind at that moment, how she was functioning she didn't know. When she was done, the fans started to scream "Leddie! Leddie! Leddie!"**

**She smiled and the crowd got louder. Eddie appeared out of nowhere and holding a mic in his hands, they began one of their old hits as a duet. They were a huge hit, Loren smiled like never before, standing on the side of the stage Steve caught sight of the whole show, he saw a Loren he had never seen before, her eyes were once again glowing. He knew who Loren belonged with.**

**Loren and Eddie did a second song and when they were done, the whole crowd went crazy. For a moment both Loren and Eddie were smiling just like old times.**

**Steve knew what he had to do. Loren was in her dressing room when Steve knocked on the door and came in. Loren smiled as she saw him walk in. "Ready to leave?"**

"**You both were great out there."**

"**Thanks it was really fun doing the duet."**

"**Loren you still love him." She looked up at Steve. "What?"**

"**You heard me, you should have seen your face while you were performing, I have never seen a happier Loren."**

"**Steve it was just a couple of songs."**

"**No Loren, admit it, you still love him, you always have and you always will. I've tried so hard to fill his shoes and you know what? I can't compete anymore, your song Crazy girl says it all, you're going crazy because he's not part of your life, that's what the lyrics say and that's what your heart is also saying."**

**Loren started to cry. "Steve I'm so sorry, for wasting your time."**

"**Hey it's ok, you're an amazing talented woman who deserves to be very happy, that's all I want Loren, your happiness."**

**He hugged her and left, Kelly stepped into her room as Steve was leaving. "Is everything ok?"**

"**Steve just ended it Kelly, he too knows I can never love him like I love Eddie."**

"**It's ok sweetie, finish packing, we leave tonight, back to LA."**

**At the other end of the arena, Leah was arguing with Eddie. "Why did you have to run out to the stage and perform with her?"**

"**Hey it's not your place to tell me what I can do and can't do."**

"**You know what Eddie, I can't do this pretending thing anymore." She left.**

**Steve came knocking on Eddie's door. "Leah just leave me alone."**

**Steve opened the door. "It's Steve, can I come in?"**

**Eddie was putting his clothes in his suitcase. "Oh yeah, sorry about that."**

"**That performance with Loren was amazing Eddie."**

"**Yeah those were our best years. Fans loved our duets."**

"**I could tell, the fans went crazy, listen I just talked to Loren, I just ended it Eddie, I now know that deep down she loves you, it's you she wants, I saw it tonight, go get her, make her happy, she deserves it, she's amazing."**

**Eddie smiled. "Steve thank you, I haven't been the same man since Loren left me."**

"**I know and I can't compete with that."**

**They shook hands and Steve left.**

**Eddie wanted to fly to get to the side of the Arena where Loren was at. He found her, she was sitting in one of the chairs where the fans sat earlier that day.**

"**Loren." She turned towards Eddie.**

"**Hi I'll be leaving soon, just trying to soak in the amazing duet we just performed."**

"**Steve just left, he talked to me Loren."**

"**He's a sweetheart, please don't worry, I'll be ok."**

**He walked up to her. "Loren I love you, I always will."**

**Loren finally locked eyes with Eddie, the tears she had been holding back the moment she saw him started to stream down her cheeks. He held her face with his two hands. "I just said I love you."**

"**I love you too Eddie, I always have."**

**He leaned in to kiss her, it was a beautiful kiss full of love and anticipation, full of hope, it felt so right. Loren pulled away. "Eddie because of you, I feel happy again."**

"**And I feel complete." Their lips met and they knew they would be together forever.**

**Ok I hope everyone enjoys this one shot! R & R **


End file.
